Only You
by Daniko
Summary: They both should have known better. Sasuke didn't allow anyone close enough to him to actually succeed in defeating him. Anyone, except Naruto, that is. It was amazing how the teammates had hurt each other so much and yet were this drawn to each other.


**Rating:** PG-13/ T

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Mr. Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Warnings:** Foul language and slash; angst; violence; maybe spoilers; very, very mild OOC; AR.

**Summary: **They both should have known better. Sasuke didn't allow anyone close enough to him to actually succeed in defeating him. Anyone, except Naruto, that is. It never ceased to amaze and anger Sakura how the teammates had shared so many hateful words, hurt each other so much at so many levels, and still were this drawn to one another.

**Words:** ~2,000

**Notes:** SPOILERS. This chapter is set immediately after chapter 484. If you recall it, Sakura put in that pretty head of hers that she would be the one to kill Sasuke. Unfortunetly, she managed to get caught by him. Kakashi wouldn't be able to save her, so it was Naruto who flashed by, only god knows how, and rescued her. One-shot. Un-beta'd.

* * *

**Only You**

By Dani-ko

* * *

Kakashi stood helpless on one side, holding tightly onto Sakura's shoulder in an attempt to prevent the young woman from interfering, as Naruto and Sasuke circled each other.

It saddened him to see his team, his beloved and only team, in the brink of implosion once again.

Kakashi had wondered and wondered, trying to understand where he had gone wrong, how these children had become such damaged individuals. It didn't say much about him as a teacher, and that's had been why he decided to take responsibility and finish what he had started. Sakura's reasons were different, more intimate; she loved Sasuke, so she decided to be the one to finish him, as if she wanted to share something with Sasuke that only belonged to her.

They both should have known better. Sasuke didn't allow anyone close enough to him to actually succeed in defeating him. Anyone, except Naruto, that is. It never ceased to amaze and anger Sakura how the teammates had shared so many hateful words, hurt each other so much at so many levels, and still were this drawn to one another.

Sasuke's insanity, his maniacal laugh, the odd gleam in his eyes when he spoke of murder, it all vanished at the sight of Naruto and only sadness remained. Naruto faced the raven-haired boy, so familiar and yet so much of a stranger. Over the years, he had wished so many times to have his friend back. Every time they fought, Naruto felt like he lost a bit of himself, a bit of the Sasuke that lived in his heart.

They hadn't see each other in over a year. An awfully long year, where Sasuke had sunk further and further into the madness that had taken his clan and his beloved brother. The blond exulted power, Sasuke could see that, but he also gave away an aura of safety and purity. Sasuke hated him for that. For housing a terrible monster and still be able not to succumb to its power. Sasuke hadn't even been able to resist his own nonexistent inner demons.

With a wild growl, Naruto launched himself forward, seeking contact, trying to bring the other down―

The fight was over before they knew it.

Naruto had won, not because he was stronger or smarter, but because on the last moment, Sasuke had been unable to deal the final blow.

His _kusanagi_ fell to the side and Sasuke leaned back, actually sitting down on Naruto's thighs, looking at the clear sky, his body sagged with a weight that went beyond his age. He couldn't do it. If Sasuke killed Naruto now, then nothing would have been worth it. The revenge Sasuke claimed to want lost its meaning at the thought that there would be nothing for him afterwards, since his last bit of humanity would be lost forever.

Sasuke had spent so many years trying to kill his heart, only to fail in the final moment.

The raven-haired teen laughed hysterically at the thought. He was so _worthless_, not even as a murderer he was any good. Why his brother had deemed him worth of saving was beyond him. Sasuke looked down and found sympathetic eyes watching him carefully; there was even this gleam of happiness and hope that just took Sasuke's breath away. And then, it hit him. Everything.

The great Sasuke Uchiha had nothing; he had no family, no honour, no home and he had managed to alienate every one who might have cared for him. Sickened, he tore himself away from Naruto, backing up against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor curled up, with arms around his bent legs and his face hidden on his knees. A sob tore from his body.

Sasuke didn't think he had even cried when morning his family's death. From fear and anger against Itachi, yes; from sorrow, no. Yet, just the thought of being alone, of having no purpose, shook him to the core. He choked on his self-deprecating laughter, unsure whether to cry or to laugh. His selfishness truly knew no limits. Poor Naruto, poor Sakura and poor Kakashi. They hadn't deserved what he had done, but at least they still thought enough of him to kill him themselves.

Suddenly, two arms encircled his shoulders and he found his body being pressed against a warm chest. Shock froze him and he went limb on the other's hands. Then, he tried to fight against the comfort he didn't deserve, and which was being freely given to him; he tried to punch his captor, but the arms surrounding him tightened, confusing Sasuke with their warmth. Looking up, Sasuke saw a tanned jaw, which he knew that belonged to his old teammate. Naruto rested his face against the raven hair, and tightened the embrace even more, while whispering a soothing something in his ear, but Sasuke could process the words.

Sasuke laid his head on the Naruto's chest, leaning into the safety, not knowing exactly why he was doing so and very sure that he had something pressing to do, but it didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was that he was not alone at the moment. He could feel a heart-beat next to his cheek and, unintentionally, Sasuke pressed himself further into the surrounding heat and brought his hands up to rest on the back of Naruto's shoulders.

After a moment, his sobbing subsided and he loosened his hold on the blond, as his mind finally catching up with his body and he felt sadness, anger, frustration, the lust for the killing and revenge calling for him. Naruto didn't let him and held on, burrowing his nose further on the raven tresses and inhaling deeply.

"Just a while longer, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke understood that Naruto needed him as much as he needed Naruto, who was the constant presence that ground him to reality, reminded Sasuke of who he was. He wondered what did he mean to the blond, then. Looking to the side, he saw Kakashi holding a crying Sakura, but he was looking warily from Naruto to Sasuke, looking as if he very much would like to _tore_ the blond away from him. He was welcome to try, but Sasuke would not let him.

The day stretched by and neither of the members of the old Team 7 could tell how long had Naruto and Sasuke stayed there, embracing each other, shedding silent tears of relief and hope and emotional exhaustion. Neither boy acknowledged them, either.

Finally, Kakashi stepped forward.

"Naruto, we need to take him into custody," the silver-haired man said quietly. Two sets of eyes snapped at him from below, with different degrees of panic. While Naruto feared the punishment, Sasuke feared being alone. Kakashi wondered just how much of Sasuke's psyche had been shattered. The raven-haired boy seemed to be detached from the reality, but whatever the reason, he would not be forgiven for his crimes.

"Please, no," Sasuke pleaded and Kakashi's heart broke. The shinobi in front of him was nothing but a child, and Kakashi was forcefully reminded of that fact. Naruto looked at him pleadingly, as well. Both of them were so desperate in their plea, so selfless and so dependent - like a baby to his parents - that Kakashi wished to make it alright for both of them. There was some things that went beyond his power and will, though.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began, "there is no way, is there?" Kakashi sighed, ignoring Sakura's presence behind him.

"I'm afraid not," he said. Naruto swallowed thickly and closed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself before speaking. When he open his lids again, the determinate fire people were so used to and so fond of seeing was glowing again in his eyes.

"Then, we'll leave― "

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted, shocked. "You're willing to run from the village with a missing-nin? With Sasuke?" Her voice was torn between admiration and a bit of jealousy.

She had lied to Sasuke when she told him she would run with him; she loved him deeply, yes, but her family, friends and life were in Konoha. She had rather have it all than run away and become a criminal, obviously. It was a wise decision, Kakashi gave her that. The kind of connection Naruto and Sasuke had was borderline obssessive and entirely too dependant, but that's what they both needed: someone entirely theirs.

Naruto may have many friends and be overly loyal to them and his village, but he had known for some time that it might come the day when he would have to make a choice; he had delayed it the best he could, seeking training and trying to improve himself so that he could protect Sasuke, but he had long ago given up on his childish dream that everything could be like it was before. Because it couldn't and seeing the way Sasuke was clinging onto him, he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

The village he loved destroyed Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, pushing himself away until he leaned against the wall again. He was still dizzy and drenched in cold sweat, which was a strong indicator that he was about to pass out - perhaps from shock, perhaps from the emotional trials he had faced for the past three years, or maybe because he had damaged himself beyond repair by playing with his Sharigan illusions, making himself unable to see the truth of his actions.

Ironically, with an exceptional skill to see the truth behind things came the madness of being unable to deal with the reality.

"Sasuke?" Naruto prompted, when Sasuke didn't elaborate.

"Why would you leave with me?" The raven-haired boy sounded confused, but Naruto nodded in recognition all the same.

"You're my friend," Naruto replied, frowning. Surely they had covered that subject by now. Sasuke glanced at the other two. Sakura was still biting her glove to control her crying. Why was she crying, anyway? They were both okay. Then, he brought his attention back at Naruto.

"You love Konoha," Sasuke pointed out, unsurely. Naruto blushed spectacularly.

"Yes, but― " He didn't finish what he was about to say.

"You love me more," Sasuke finished for him. Naruto looked away, from Sasuke and from his teammates, and said nothing. Sasuke stared. Naruto loved him. Why? Because of his power? No, Naruto was better than him. So, why? Sasuke motioned to touch his . . . _friend_? - not sure why it mattered more to him that Naruto still cared for him than the fact that he was a criminal and a murderer.

"No!" Both of their heads snapped in the direction of Kakashi and Sakura, noticing that the girl was leaning forward in offensive stance, ready to attack them. Naruto's heart fell to his feet. He had promised Sakura to bring her loved one back and had ended up taking said man to himself― "You're _not_ taking anything more from me, _Sasuke_!"

'_What?_'

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to say, only to be rudely interrupted by her.

"You're my friend, Naruto, you can't leave me. Not you, too." Sasuke just stared at her. "Whom am I going to hang out with if you're not there?"

"Sakura," Naruto pleaded. It was not a choice he wanted to be forced to make, because he knew very damn well what that choice would be.

"We'll give you ten minutes," Kakashi said, somberly. "Then, we'll give chase. We'll give up after twenty minutes, thus giving you thirty minutes before I send Pakkun to the village. Our official report will say that Sasuke got away, after fighting us. Naruto followed him, while Sakura and I were unconscious. Nobody will question Naruto's fast recovery, for obvious reasons. Karin was killed while protecting Sasuke. Any questions?" While their leader gave them his orders, neither teen spoke or tore their gaze away. They knew that tone, it was the voice of the deathly Anbu Hound.

"No, sensei!"

"When you're ready, Naruto," Kakashi began and they all could hear the regret behind his words, "feel free to return to the village. With Sasuke or without him. We'll take care of things, then."

Without waiting for further incentive, Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet and, with a chakra boost, they jumped into the woods, vanishing from sight. They were not sure where they were headed, but, it didn't matter anyway, because it always be home as long as they had each other.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Afterword― **

I read the Chapter 484 and this scene just came to mind. It's short and it's a one-shot. I won't say that I won't write any follow up, but I'm not planning on it. I will leave this option in the open because I'm a sucker for happy epilogues.

Anyway, I think this a bit OOC, because, even though, I tried to keep them in character, I highly doubt that Sasuke would have a break down in the middle of a fight. But then, he's so disturbed that I can't help but to think it's very difficult to predict his actions. Naruto's possible death could be a trigger, but it happened many times before and Sasuke never broke down, so I don't think this would have happened. Although I like to think that he became so _volatile_ that anything could be a trigger.

I hope this satisfies the 'canon-compliant' fans and that all of you enjoyed this short one-shot.

Tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. =]


End file.
